M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption
M-Chronicles 3 : Redemption '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of independant agent Lady Kenneon. It is a sequel to M-Chronicles 2 : Mercy. Main Arc Worrying Events Lady Kenneon, an independant agent, is contacted by scientist Victor Smile of Golden Pharmaceutics. Smile has a job for her : to investigate a terrorist group that has repeatedly attacked Golden Pharmaceutics' infrastructures, '''Gaedia. She first learns that Gaedian agents have been sighted in several houses : once she investigates one of such houses, she stumbles upon a zombie-like man who attacks her, and she barely manages to kill it. Disturbed and puzzled but still doing her job, Lady investigates another village, where she teams up with ian Woodrow, a young paramilitary officer, in order to defeat another zombie epidemic. However, she discovers there clues that point her towards a hidden laboratory that seemingly belonged to Gaedia in the past. She leaves Ian behind and investigates the place, once again filled with the strange abominations she has previously seen. Chloe's Opus Lady finds research notes from scientist Chloe Dimorr. It seems that Chloe was working on a way to cure a condition known as M-Cell infection. Lady finds a prototype of a "vaccine" but before she can take it, rogue scientist and FBI branch leader Alex Spencer arrives and tries to take it. Lady manages to hold off Alex despite the later's supernatural stamina, but ends up making a truce and offering Alex half the vaccine. A satisfied Alex leaves. He has, however, given Lady a primordial information : the coordinates of Gaedia's headquarters. Lady successfully infiltrates it and although Chloe is seemingly gone, she manages to find Victoria Stine, Gaedia's founder. Victoria is delirious and speaks about confused concepts such as life and eternity, and Lady attempts to subdue her. However, even unarmed, weakened and delirious, Victoria effortlessly defeats Lady and attempts to kill her. But a white-clad silhouette attacks Victoria and allows Lady to escape. A Many-Sided Conflict Lady runs after the man and briefly confronts him. The unknown individual is amused by Lady but also impressed by her potential and challenges her to a fight. Satisfied by its outcome, he reveals himself as Paragon, a Class 0 experimental subject created by Smile, on a quest for redemption. Lady accepts to welcome him at her house, but before she can help him anymore, Smile contacts her and tells her Victoria's headquarters have been obliterated. Lady returns to the headquarters' ruins. She encounters Xavier Curtis, SCP Foundation Agent, who also investigates the strange destruction. After teaming up to fight a powerful zombie, Lady and Xavier discover evidence pointing to the powerful Den Anfan Corporation. Investigating the gigantic Corporation, Lady encounters scientist Clarence Stanford, Alex's secret admirer, who also investigates the secrets of the Den Anfan. They find out that a strange object, a Hedron, was stolen by Chloe in order for her to make her remedy. The Corporation is bent on finding where Chloe hides in order to retrieve the Hedron and silence her. As they finally discover where she hides - a small island in the Pacific ocean - Lady makes part of the building explose as a diversion tactic, then runs away quickly towards the island. Chloe's Guilt Lady arrives to the island and encounters native Reya who helped Chloe settle. The two confront Chloe, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. Chloe reveals she was tasked by Victoria, whom she admired to the point of love, to create a remedy to the cancer-like illness of ancient Golden Pharmaceutics human experiments. Her only solution was to use a fragment of something else to heal them, but the resulting product was much worse, turning them into monsters. Lady tells Chloe to come back with her and help her, but they are interrupted by Den Anfan Corporation leader Ragnar Den Anfan's attack on the island. Lady runs away from Den Anfan shock troops, and is barely helped by the arrival of the seven Class 1 girls under Gilian Or's command, who overpower Den Anfan's troops and allow Lady, Chloe and Reya to run. But before they can reach the plane, Ragnar himself attacks, and the three are no match for his Armatus. When all seems lost, Paragon attacks and uses his full power to neutralize Ragnar, allowing the three to escape. Back in America, Lady goes alongside Chloe to Alex Spencer who, with his wife Crow, has been working on a prototype for a remedy. Chloe and Alex work together on a formula, but they are interrupted by an infected Clarence who attempted to devise her own formula but was corrupted before it could take full effect. Lady manages to weaken Clarence and gain enough time for Alex and Chloe to cure her. Lady then takes a sample of the formula and goes to her next destination. Prepare for the Final Fight As Lady attempts to find Victoria again, she is visited by repenting alchemist Osmond Dolm. Osmond tells Lady that she is fighting an avatar of the all-powerful entity Emeria and that she will need the help of Megistos. Lady begins to doubt her own abilities as a mere human to fight such a foe, but Chloe comforts her and helps her prepare herself. She then flies alongside Reya and Chloe to an island far away from civilisation where Megistos and Aya n'Sully, his wife, have chosen to settle. A grumpy Megistos, afflicted by Emeria's influence over his own M-Cells, attempts to kill Chloe, but the fact that Paragon - who is like a son to him - respects Lady makes him consider helping Lady. A discussion interrupted by Victoria's arrival - the woman, who is nothing but Emeria's puppet, absorbs the island's energy before entering a pupa-like stage, creating a gigantic cocoon of pink tendrils around her. Knowing that when Victoria's metamorphosis is complete, the world will be destroyed, Megistos and Aya begin to open a path in the cocoon. Helped by Alex and Paragon, who has survived his fight with Ragnar, he allows Lady to enter the cocoon. The agent injects the formula in Victoria and, with the help of several weapons including a rocket launcher, damages Victoria enough to stun her briefly, allowing the formula to take effect. The confrontation has ended, and Victoria falls to the floor, barely alive. The conflict is over ; Den Anfan Corporation has taken back the hedron, Chloe is taking care of a recovering Victoria, still living with her, and Paragon is taking a break. As for Lady, she has taken an early retirement with the money she made from this impossible mission, swearing never again to embark on such a deadly quest. Characters * Lady Kenneon * Ian Woodrow * Xavier Curtis * Paragon * Victor Smile * Berserker (Priscilla) * Breaker (Cornelia) * Dancer (Kiwi) * Hunter (Ariane) * Sniper (Ashe) * Fencer (Sherry) * Slayer (Marian) * Gilian Or * Reya * Chloe Dimorr * Ragnar Den Anfan * Megistos * Aya n'Sully * Emeria * Victoria Stine * Clarence Stanford * Crow * Osmond Dolm Trivia * The storyline's motif, patterns and plot points are a homage to the Resident Evil series. Category:Interra Category:Storyline